Daughter of Evil
by Constellation Temptation
Summary: A Gravity Falls version of the song/story of "Daughter of Evil" and "Servant of Evil" It's kinda a sad story, especially the second one. Neither of these have a happy ending, and have the same result.
1. Daughter of Evil

**Hello everyone! BillCipher4 told me about this song, and I decided to make a Gravity Falls version of it. There will be two chapters only, seeing as there are only two songs. Enjoy! :)**

**Evil Princess- Mabel**

**Loyal Servant- Dipper**

**Prince- Robbie**

**Princess of Green Kingdom- Wendy**

**Evil Minister- Gideon**

**Red Armored Girl- Pacifica**

Once upon a time, in another place. An evil kingdom that nobody dared to face.

And the ruler was a girl so mean. A tiny little princess of only age fourteen.

"Hi, my name is Mabel!"

So much furniture littered her abode. Her single loyal servant who's likeness surely showed.

"Dipper, would you go and fetch me some water?"

Her pig was named Waddles. She claimed all the riches in the world.

If your short on money, that's no fearful thing. Just take it from those who dangle you on a string. Those who feel that they want to take me down, they will only tidy up my gown.

"Now, bow down to me!"

Evil flowers steadily bloom  
With an array of colorful doom  
But the weeds who feel they want to stay  
They'll just die and feed me the same anyway

The Princess held a love for a man of black, who wasn't much her fan. But instead he chose his neighbor's girl. Eyes of green and shone like a pearl. The little princess knew this and was filled with rage. She called her minister, locked up in a cage. And said in a soft voice nobody else could hear,

"Let no one be spared."

Houses of the people were burnt to the ground  
So many voices would no longer make a sound  
The people who had suffered so much pain  
Didn't get pity from the one who'd slain them.

"Oh look! It's tea time!"

Evil flowers steadily bloom  
With an array of bloodied doom  
Even though the flower is so very refined  
The thorns had driven it's garden to decline.

To defeat the princess was no easy task  
But the people could no longer wear their masks  
Like a flock of birds they were lead by  
A red lady mercenary into the night.

All their anger had built up over the years  
It consumed them, losing their fear  
But the army was damaged from the Green War  
Their attacks were not much of a chore

Once they fell the countrymen surrounded the court  
The servants ran away as time was short  
The little princess woud not pose a fight  
And she was finally captured in the night

"Your such a disrespectful woman!"

Evil flowers steadily bloom  
With an array of funest doom  
How the paradise she made for herself  
Put this broken doll back on the wooden shelf

Once upon a time in another place  
An evil kingdom who no one dared to face  
And the ruler was a girl so mean  
A tiny little princess of only age fourteen!

She was to be punished at three o'clock  
When the church bells sounded a tock  
The person who was once royalty  
Was bored in jail with no loyalty

At the time that eventually came  
The church bells to her sounded rather lame  
Without looking to the faces of the crowd  
Said she was eyes in shroud

"Oh, it's tea time."

Evil flowers steadily bloom  
With an array of colourful doom  
Now the people speak of her without a second thought  
The daughter of evil had received what she sought

**So, this is the first chapter. If you want to see the video, just look up "Daughter of Evil Eng dub"**


	2. Servant of Evil

**Servant- Dipper**

**Princess- Mabel**

O my Queen, you have me as your faithful servant alone  
We were twins, torn apart when our fates should have shone  
O my Queen, to shield thee from danger's deadly call  
I will sin, I will kill, I will sacrifice my all

Fourteen years ago we were both born into this hell  
Praised and blessed by the people and the church's bell  
Being in our family we must play by the rules  
Even if we look the same, I am destined as your tool

They can swear you their enemy, or curse all they want  
They can brandish their swords, and be on the hunt  
Never fear, never cry, I will always be near  
Let not your smile, my sun, turn into icy tears

O my Queen, you have me as your faithful servant alone  
We were twins, torn apart when our fates should have shone  
O my Queen, to shield thee from danger's deadly call  
I will sin, I will kill, I will sacrifice my all

While running errands in a peaceful town nearby  
I ran into a pleasant lady with emerald green eyes  
Smiling with her face so fair, singing with her voice so bright  
I was captivated then, knowing love at first sight

But this love will remain locked deep inside  
For the Queen gave orders, "The girl must die"  
I will answer her wishes, her mind I will ease  
So why, my Lord, do my tears fail to cease?

O my Queen, you have me as your faithful servant alone  
We are twins, like two seeds in the soils of madness sown  
"O my Queen, your dessert for today is brioche"  
And you smiled, and you smiled, innocent without a flaw

People of the country were possessed with fear and rage  
Threatening to kill the Queen, to move on to a new age  
If this is what they call a retribution for her sins  
God's words I will go against, for the life of my twin

"Here are my spare clothes, now wear these and run  
Don't turn back, don't stop, don't talk to anyone  
Don't you worry we look the same in every way  
No one would ever notice that you got away"

O now I am the Queen, and you the escapee  
We are twins, like two boats in the stormy sad seas  
They say you are a lady of vice and disdain  
Then I am evil as well, with the same blood in my veins

Once upon a time in a country far away  
Where a lot of crimes were committed every day  
My lovely little sister who was fourteen years of age  
Was crowned as the Queen, dancing on history's stage

They can swear you their enemy, or curse all they want (Finally, long awaited, the time had come)  
They can brandish their swords, and be on the hunt (The deafening chimes sounded a little bit glum)  
Never fear, never cry, I will always be near (The crowd showed not a sign of sympathy)  
Let not your smile, my sun, turn into icy tears (Grinning to the world, you spoke my line on your knees)

O my Queen, you have me as your faithful servant alone  
We were twins, torn apart when our fates should have shone  
O my Queen, to shield thee from danger's deadly call  
I will sin, I will kill, I will sacrifice my all

Somehow in our next life, if we ever meet again**  
**Let us play together once more, and be the best of friends

**I have to say, the song made me tear up. It's really sad, especially when put to the music.**


End file.
